


Swap Meat (Gabriel and Reader)

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, Body Swap, But we still love him, Dean being a bitch about the body swap, F/M, Gender swap (literally), Reader has a female body, possibility of second part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: After a witch hunt turned bad, Reader and the archangel Gabriel have switched bodies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by my friend a long time ago, but here it is! Finally! I hope you enjoy!

You woke up with a small start, opening your eyes and looking nervously around you. You were laying on the ground and you had no idea what was going on or what had happened. The only thing you knew was that your head was hurting and you felt dizzy. You looked around you, not seeing an imminent danger in the unknown house. You let out a sigh as you closed your eyes again, trying to remember how you had ended up there.  
You could remember waking up, then having breakfast with Dean in the kitchen of the Bunker, Sam still in bed. You clearly remembered Gabriel popping right next to you and tickling you for no reason, causing you to punch him, much to Dean’s amusement. After that, you prepared yourself for a witch hunt... A witch hunt!! You grinned a bit as you finally remembered: today you were working on a hunt involving a witch with the help of Gabriel...  
‘’Gabriel!’’ You thought, suddenly sitting up as you realized you haven’t seen him in the same room as you.  
It was a really bad move, causing your head to hurt more than before. You grunted as you took your head in your hands. You were still feeling dizzy, but at least you remembered everything: You were on a hunt with Gabriel, and the witch you were supposed to take care of had thrown some spell on you before escaping. What spell she had thrown, you had no idea, but you guessed it was to make you feel sick. That would explain the aching pain in the head and the impression you were on a boat. You let out another grunt as you got back on your feet.  
‘’Gabriel..?’’ You asked, looking for the archangel.  
It was probably because of how you were feeling that your voice seemed odd to you, almost manly. But you just shook it off, it wasn’t your main problem for now.  
‘’I’m here...’’ A voice answered.  
You could have sworn it wasn’t Gabriel’s voice, but again, you were feeling too sick to care. You turned your head to see the kitchen table, where the voice had come from. You could hardly see a figure kneeling behind it, so you assumed it was Gabriel. You walked around the table to help him get back on his feet, but you stopped your move at what you actually saw: it wasn’t Gabriel. It was a girl. A girl with (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair. It wasn’t only a girl: it was you. You had barely recognized yourself, but you knew it was you. Like if you were looking in a mirror... Wait. You rapidly looked down at your hands. They weren’t yours, that was for sure. You frowned and brought them to your head. You touched your hair: they weren’t like usual. They were short and really, really soft. And you knew that softness perfectly: Gabriel’s hair.  
‘’Well, that’s new...’’ You heard yourself say, but it didn’t exactly sound like your voice.  
You saw yourself getting back on your feet and looking at you, well, Gabriel, well arrrg, dammit.  
‘’Gabe... what the fuck.’’ Was the only thing you managed to say.  
Gabriel-you looked down at himself. His eyes stopped at your cleavage and you rolled your eyes.  
‘’Gabriel, for fuck’s sake.’’ You said.  
‘’Sorry.’’ The archangel said with your voice as he looked back at you.  
‘’Never mind. Just... snap your fingers so we can get back in our own body.’’ You sighed.  
‘’That’s the problem... I can’t do it.’’ Gabriel-you said.  
You raised an eyebrow.  
‘’What do you mean?’’ You asked.  
‘’I mean that I don’t have any mojo. Not in this body. Only our minds got exchanged, our perception. But our ‘soul’ and body, they are still in place. Meaning, you’re the archangel one, and I’m the human one.’’ He answered.  
‘’So, I just have to snap my fingers and everything will be fine?’’ You asked, raising your hand and making a move to snap your fingers.  
But Gabriel-you let out a small gasp and jumped on you to stop your move.  
‘’Don’t do that!’’ He said with a high pitched voice you were using when you were yelling sometimes, holding your hand still. ‘’You risk our lives just by doing that. You do have the mojo, but you don’t know how to use it. It’s too dangerous, it could easily turn back on you, and you could get hurt.’’  
You didn’t say anything for a moment.  
‘’You mean... you mean we’re stuck in each other’s body for God knows how long?!’’ You whispered.  
‘’Well, I don’t think Dad knows that...’’ The wingless archangel said with a shrug, but a small glare from you made him know that it wasn’t the time to joke.  
You let out a small scream of rage as you run your hand through your hair, well, Gabriel’s. Wow, his hair was really soft, more than yours anyway. You shook your head, trying to stay focused.  
‘’So what do we do then?!’’ You asked with an annoyed sigh.  
‘’Well, we’ll go back to the Bunker and ask Sam and Dean some help.’’ Your voice said as your own body walked towards you and took you by the wrist, leading you to the door.  
You groaned a bit under your breath, but followed Gabriel.

* * *

‘’It’s not funny!!’’ You yelled at Dean with Gabriel’s voice.  
Dean had been laughing for a good three minutes after you and Gabriel had told the boys about the spell the witch had thrown on you.  
‘’No, it’s hilarious.’’ Dean replied between two laughs.  
‘’Dean, please, we need to help them.’’ Sam sighed at his brother.  
At least the youngest Winchester was on your side. Dean just kept laughing so you turned to Sam.  
‘’Any idea of what we should do?’’ You asked him with Gabriel’s voice.  
‘’Research.’’ Sam answered as he walked to the library, you on his heels.  
‘’Yeah, right, that’s always the solution. Books.’’ Gabriel-you said, rolling his (your?) eyes.  
‘’Well, that’s the only one we have right now, so shove it up your ass moron.’’ You groaned.  
‘’Woah, don’t be so rude.’’ The archangel muttered as he got in the library as well.  
You ignored him and started looking at various spell books.

For the next three hours, Sam, Gabriel and you read and searched for a spell or a potion to cancel the body swap. Dean was doing nothing but laughing and making really bad jokes on what the body swap would imply. Gabriel didn’t seem that much concerned, saying that it was just like changing vessel (and he had confessed that it was his first time in a female vessel), but for you it was completely crazy. You couldn’t feel the weight of your cleavage on your chest anymore, and there was an extra part down there you were trying to ignore. Gabriel was one of your best friends after all! You had the impression you were violating his personal space.  
Hopefully, after three everlasting hours of pure awkwardness, a small gasped escaped from Sam’s mouth.  
‘’I got something!’’ Sam called from his seat in the library.  
You rushed to him, leaving only a few inches between the two of you as you leaned to see what he had found.  
‘’What what what?!?!?!’’ You asked, trying to read in his book, catching a few words like ‘interchanging souls’ and ‘Potion’.  
‘’Take a step back and I’ll tell you.’’ Sam muttered, probably feeling his personal space a bit invaded by Gabriel’s body.  
He probably wouldn’t have minded if it was you –the real you-, but Gabriel could be intimidating when he wanted. You sighed and obeyed, waiting for him to speak, seeing your body walking from behind one of the book shelter.  
‘’There’s a potion that can change back those who have been affected by a ‘body swap’ spell.’’ Sam said.  
‘’That’s great, that’s just great!’’ You said happily. ‘’We got everything we need?’’  
‘’Almost, I’ll just need to get a few things.’’  
You smiled brightly.  
‘’Awesome!!’’ You said.  
But Sam’s face wasn’t showing much enthusiasm.  
‘’But there’s a small issue…’’ He added.  
You smiled rapidly faded away and you stared at the youngest Winchester with a terrified look on your face, unable to speak.  
‘’And that small problem would be..?’’ Gabriel asked with your girly voice.  
‘’We need to make the potion marinate for it to work…’’ Sam continued.  
‘’For how long?’’ Dean asked from his seat, a beer in his hand, an amused look on his face.  
‘’Three days…’’ His brother finally sighed.  
At that exact moment, three reactions were shown: Dean started out laughing again, a sad look appeared on your face, but that was Gabriel’s reaction, and your jaws dropped down and your fists clenched.  
‘’What?!’’ You couldn’t stop yourself from yelling. ‘’Three days?! How am I going to last three days in a man’s body?! In my friend’s in particular?! There are things I don’t necessarily want to see!! And vice-versa! There are personal things I don’t want Gabe to see!’’  
As you were saying those words, you were gesturing at your and Gabriel’s body, referring of course to his and your private body parts.  
‘’She’s right; it’s funny the first two minutes, but for three days? I mean, in the worst scenario, we both don’t shower for three days, and it’s okay, but we’re both going to have to go to the bathroom…’’ Gabriel said.  
‘’You don’t have to go to the bathroom.’’ Dean said, rolling his eyes. ‘’You’re an angel.’’  
‘’Not in that body.’’ Gabriel said, pointing at you, his former vessel. ‘’But if I don’t eat or drink for three days, it could have negative effects on (Y/N).’’  
‘’I don’t get it; usually when an angel leaves one of his vessels behind, the vessel is hungry and thirsty, sure, but there’s no ‘negative effects’ on them, right?’’ Sam asked.  
‘’Except that I don’t have any of my angel mojo in here. Meaning that yes, there are going to be bad consequences if I don’t eat, and that (Y/N) has to eat too. Maybe just out of habit than anything, but still.’’  
‘’I’m so lost…’’ You muttered, sitting down lazily on the nearest chair.  
‘’Just get this (Y/N): you and Gabe are going to have to get over the awkwardness if you want to be fine.’’ Dean sighed.  
You let out a deep and sad sigh as you took your (well, Gabriel’s) head in your hands.  
‘’Alright. I guess that it could be way much worse and one of us could be dying…’’ You said.  
‘’(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), always finding the best in the worst case scenarios…’’ Gabe sing sang with your voice.  
You chuckled a little and looked at ‘him’.  
‘’Yeah, yeah, shut up.’’ You said.  
At least it made both of you smile a bit. 

You had faced a way much worse than this. Three days wasn’t a lot, and oh what could possibly go THAT wrong..?


	2. Swap Meat Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readwer and Gabriel enjoy the meaning of a body swap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second part like a bunch of you requested. Enjoy!  
> (Also, period mention in this one)

‘’Why does my stomach hurt so much?!’’ asked Gabriel from your body, curled up on a chair in the library of the Bunker.

It had been less than 24 hours since the witch’s curse incident had occurred. So far, neither of Gabriel or you had made a single step in one of the restrooms of the bunker, which meant you and Gabriel, in each other’s body, were both starting to smell a bit weird and you both really needed to go to the bathroom, but didn’t dare to get into the other one privacy.

‘’It’s probably because you haven’t been on the toilet for 24 hours Gabriel.’’ answered Dean with a small grin, still amused by the whole situation.

‘’Well, I’m perfectly fine and I haven’t been on the toilet since a day either.’’ You grumbled from your seat, where you were reading one of your favorite books.

‘’Then, why the hell does it feel like I’m going to implode?’’ The wingless angel asked with your voice.

‘’Maybe you ate something you should have or –‘’ You started, but stop, slowly taking your book away from your sight to be able to look at Gabriel, well, yourself, a slightly panicked look on your face. ‘’Oh… Wait….’’

‘’What?’’ Asked Sam, opening his mouth for the first time in half an hour.

‘’ I think that… that I was due for today.’’ You said, placing the book on the table, waiting for a reaction from Gabriel. ‘’Well, my body was due for today.’’

‘’Due? Due for what?’’ The archangel asked, a confuse look on the girly face he had.

You glanced at the two other men in the room to see if they knew what you were talking about, but they were as confused as Gabriel-you.

‘’Guys. I’m a woman… Well, Gabriel is now a woman. And remember what happens to women every month…?’’ You added.

‘’No way…’’ said Dean before bursting into laughter again, causing Sam to roll his eyes a bit.

‘’What?!’’ Gabriel asked, half yelling, getting up from his chair, but immediately sitting down again, a painful look on his face. ‘’How come periods hurt so much?! How do you live with that pain (Y/N)?!’’

‘’You get used to it.’’ Was your answer. ‘’And, hum, periods don’t only come with pain, remember?’’

With a horrified look on his face, Gabriel looked down at himself, well, at your body, before looking at you again.

‘’Oh shit.’’ He said. ‘’This means…. This means I really have to go to the bathroom if I don’t want to start pouring blood everywhere.’’

‘’Yikes.’’ Dean said once he had stopped laughing.

‘’Well anyway, the two of you had to overcome your fears and go to the bathroom one day or another, now would be a good time.’’ Sighed Sam.

‘’It’s not fear Sammy, it’s called respect.’’ Gabriel replied with your voice, rolling your eyes.

‘’Says the guy obsessed with sex.’’ Muttered Dean.

‘’You’re confusing me with Balthazar, Dean-o. I may enjoy female’s body, but (Y/N) is my friend and I have a lot of respect for her. It’s weird enough for both of us to be in each other’s body, I don’t want to ruin our friendship by seeing things she doesn’t want me to see. I’ve got morals.’’

At that, you gave Gabriel a small smile.

‘’Thanks Gabe… but the guys aren’t wrong… You need to go to the bathroom, it’s going to be even grosser otherwise. Plus, I really need to go pee. So, I give you the permission to… do what you have to do. If I can put it this way.’’ You replied.

Gabriel slowly nodded with your head before letting out a sigh.

‘’We were doomed anyway. Hum… Can you at least show me where the pads are..? Woah, never thought I would say that…’’ Gabriel said with a small chuckle, standing up.

‘’Of course.’’ You said, standing up as well, and a minute later you were both in the bathroom you had taken as yours.

Looking under the sink, you found a pad and gave it to Gabriel.

‘’It’s easy to use, just remove the things that cover the sticky part and place it… Well, you know where. You should start bleeding soon. Have fun.’’ You replied.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

‘’You’re enjoying this break of menstruation cramp aren’t you?’’ The archangel replied.

You shrugged.

‘’Maybe.’’ You answered, getting out of the bathroom, but you stopped to look around and speak to Gabriel again. ‘’Oh, like I said, I really need to pee… Do you mind if I… You know, I’m just gonna drop the pants, sit on the toilet and do what I have to do..?’’

Gabriel laughed.

‘’Nah, it’s okay, I’m not ashamed of anything.’’ He replied, grinning a bit trying to make the situation less awkward.

You couldn’t help but blush a bit as you nodded, looking down.

‘’Alright… ‘’ You muttered, rapidly leaving to another bathroom.

Surprisingly, you managed to pee without looking too much at Gabriel body, still wanting to respect his privacy.

You proudly went back to the bunker’s library and sat at the table.

‘’I was able to pee without ruining Gabriel’s privacy.’’ You said all too happily.

‘’Do you realize how weird that sounds?’’ Dean asked.

‘’Dean, be nice a minute. I’m pretty sure you would be the one freaking out if a thing like that happened to you.’’ Sam sighed.

‘’Nah, I’m not stupid enough to get myself into that kind of situation.’’ The green eyed man replied with a grin.

You groaned, grabbed a nearby book and threw it directly at his face. Unfortunately, Dean had great reflexes and he was able to dodge the book, the same annoying grin on his lips.

‘’Up yours Winchester.’’ You muttered angrily, causing him to laugh.

‘’Well, at least one of us is having fun…’’ Gabriel-you said as he (or she?) entered the library again.

At his sudden act of presence, you looked down, red on your cheeks. You were a bit scared of what he could have seen since you weren’t all that confident about your body. But you knew it was for the greater good, so you just shut your mouth. Gabriel-you sat down on the chair next to yours and much to your surprise, he touched your arm with your arm. You looked up at him and he gave you a smile.

‘’Don’t worry, I barely looked.’’ He said with your voice.

You gave a small smile, but of course, Dean Winchester had to come up with a nasty comment.

‘’Sorry to break it to ya Gabriel, but with all that blood down there, you’re gonna have to shower, which means you’re gonna have to look one day.’’ The older Winchester said with a small smirk.

You glared at Dean as you got up.

‘’I’m tired of hearing you joke about this, Winchester. It’s far away from being fun for us, so could you please for once just shut up?’’ You said angrily before making your way out of the library.

You had enough of Dean’s bullshit and thought the best was to spend some time with yourself… well, your Gabriel-self.

Rapidly, you went to your room and closed the door harder than necessary. You got on your bed, grabbed a book resting on the nightstand and started reading. It didn’t take long before you heard someone knocking on your door. You let out a really annoyed sat but still told the person to enter. It was Gabriel, well yourself, that was behind the door.

‘’Am I bothering you..?’’ Gabriel-you asked.

You let out a sigh and shrugged.

‘’I guess not…’’ You muttered, looking down,

‘’Look, (Y/N)…’’ Your voice said as Gabriel-you went to sit next to you , ‘’I can see that you don’t feel comfortable about this situation…’’

‘’Ya think?’’ You muttered, looking down at your hands.

With a sigh, Gabriel-you took your hand and kissed it, causing you to blush and look down even more.

‘’(Y/N), you are gorgeous.’’ The wingless archangel said, making you look up at him suddenly.

‘’What..?’’ You asked, frowning a bit.

Gabriel-you let out a sigh as he looked down a bit, your and still in ‘his’.

‘’Yesterday night, when I went to bed, because yes, I did sleep to make sure your body was keeping its good health… I changed myself and I accidentally saw most of your body…’’ He started, looking ashamed of himself, ‘’I didn’t mean to, but it just happened and I just… I was speechless (Y/N). You were beautiful, I can’t even put it in words.’’

With those words, he looked up at you. And there was something in his -well, your- eyes that made your heart flutter; love. Respect. Admiration.

‘’I-I know this is a bad time to say it but… But I say you as something more than my friend. When this is over, I thought that maybe… maybe we could have dinner together..?’’ Gabriel-you asked shyly, scratching the back of ‘his’ head.

You couldn’t help but smile at those words.

‘’Y-You really want to have dinner with me?’’ You asked with a barely audible voice.

Gabriel-you nodded fiercely and took your other hand.

‘’Yes, I really want to. And why am I asking now and not later? Because I can see how nervous you are in this situation, how scared you are as well towards the fact I can see all of your body, but know this; from all the things my father created, you are the most gorgeous and the most precious one.’’ Gabriel-you said with a lot of confidence.

You could feel your soul melt at what Gabriel was telling you and if you hadn’t been in his body and him in yours, you would have kissed him. But the situation was till awkward, so you just gave him a small hug.

‘’Thank you Gabriel, that’s the nicest thing anyone ever aid to me…’’ You muttered into ‘his’ ear before pulling back.

He gave a small smile with your lips before getting up.

‘’With that being said, I should probably go bother Dean. Piss him off a bit, I like that game.’’ He said with your voice and with a smirk,

You giggled.

‘’May I come with you?’’ You asked with a grin.

‘’Oh, but I wouldn’t expect the contrary, my dear.’’ He replied, offering your arm for you to take.

Laughing, you got out of your bed and took ‘his’ arm.

So, maybe the body swap wasn’t all that bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for a second part if you guys want it. 
> 
> Got a request? Just ask!


End file.
